


Scene

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: I was inspired to write a short sex scene. That's literally all this is.





	Scene

.

The position was almost painful and he was surprised that his body was even able to maintain it for so long though he supposed that Rhodey’s own weight kept him in place effectively anyway. His knees bumped against his shoulders, everything screaming from the strain, and he squeezed his eyes shut to hide his tears when he gagged.

Rhodey’s hands were on his ass and lower back, keeping his lower half hoisted up and using his hold as an anchor for his own balance as he sat crouched atop him, his thighs on either side of Tony’s pretzeled body and he grunted and panted above him.

Tony choked when he lowered a knee to the ground, his cock sliding further in as he bucked on instinct, his throat rubbed raw. He could feel Rhodey’s balls pressed against his nose, every inhale full of his sweat and musk, and he whined when his muscles’ ache grew a little too much to bear. Rhodey let him go then and his legs thudded to the ground.

He gasped for breath and was rolled over a second later, put onto his stomach and pulled up. His hands slipped over the carpet when he felt Rhodey thrust in, feeling him use his other hand to keep his face pressed down into the fibres and pressing a finger into his mouth to keep it open.

“Lick.” Rhodey ordered and he did, moaning as he was fucked. The weight over his back was relentless and forced him down, the carpet burning his skin with every thrust shoving him forward. His moans blurred into keens and cries, his breath gasps as he drooled past Rhodey’s finger. He sounded like a wounded animal to himself and it only grew louder when he was twisted around to his side and his legs were pushed up to his chest; Rhodey fucking into him like a bull in heat.

The rope over his hands had tightened but not so much that he was numb to it, so he sank his teeth into the knot when his mouth was free to, muffling his whining. Rhodey lifted his head by the hair however, shaking him _no_ , and he stopped his nibbling and let him hear how he felt.

His ass was still throbbing from the paddle however and he felt over-spent and wrung over, not entirely sure how long he could keep going. He turned his head, meeting Rhodey’s eyes to let him know what he was thinking without using their safeword, and almost immediately he was let go. Rhodey had him on his back again and he stared up at the ceiling, gulping in air as his body trembled.

He could see Rhodey’s working himself hard in the corner of his eye and his voice was less than a whisper when he told him to stop, “No,” He moaned, beckoning him, “I can – just not – not what – ” He couldn’t get his words out but Rhodey understood him anyway and slapped his bound hands away from his mouth, untying them and slapping Tony in the face for good measure.

He moaned at the blow and was slapped again, his head turning to the side with each strike, and then he was forced to face up again as Rhodey crouched over him. He used his hands to spread his ass, tilting his head up to lick and Rhodey openly groaned, still holding his own cock and rocking back into Tony’s tongue.

Tony continued to mouth and lick into him, his toes curling with every sound that Rhodey made until eventually, he felt him start to tense. He opened his mouth, wriggling beneath him to show that he was ready for it, and Rhodey leant back. Despite expecting it, Tony flinched when he was hit, the spray marking his forehead, nose and tongue and he sighed as he sucked the end of Rhodey’s cock until he was shoved back.

He lay there then, panting, only to cry out when he felt the toy slide over him again. He felt it run over his cock for a moment and then it was back in him and he _writhed_ , his lips shaking when he bit down into them. Rhodey twisted it and pressed it into him, nipping at his thighs with his teeth as he did, and Tony’s eyes rolled back.

“Can I – ?” He tried, his back leaving the carpet as his body both rejected and craved the vibrations, “Rhodey, can I please?”

“Come,” Rhodey ordered him but his mind couldn’t catch up.

“Please! Please, can I?”

 _“Come.”_ Rhodey repeated, twisting the toy again and this time Tony heard, sucking in a heaving gasp as he let himself go.

When he was next aware, he was in someone’s arms and was being carried. Rhodey’d wrapped him in a blanket already and though he felt like an open wound, he was buzzed and warm as well. The blanket was removed after a moment and he was then gently lowered into his bathtub. The water was just as he liked it but it still stung his battered flesh and he wrapped his arms around Rhodey’s shoulders, shutting his eyes with a hiss of pain.

He was kissed behind the ear and on his cheeks, the water smoothed over him with a hand until the pain gradually ebbed away, and then he was washed like a child. He relaxed into the motions, humming under his breath, and let himself be dried once he was lifted out as well. Rhodey then carried him to the bedroom and tucked him under two blankets, still naked, and left for only a moment to bring back some popcorn and juice and water.

“Water first.” He was told and he downed the entire bottle like a man starved of it, “Slow down.” His hair was petted, still wet and curling at the edges, and he grabbed the bowl of popcorn once it was within his reach.

“Salted?” He asked and Rhodey nodded, sitting beside him and scratching at his scalp, “We’re watching _Nemesis.”_

“Again?” Rhodey complained, “Tony we watched this last week.”

“Listen, you just had me on the floor and pounded me like a porn-master until I was screaming. We’re watching _Nemesis.”_

“Fine.”

“This is my thing now.”

“Okay Tony, we’ll put it on.” Tony grinned and settled in, putting a handful of popcorn into his mouth. A second later however, Rhodey leant into him and quietly asked, “I thought scenes were your thing too?”

He sounded unsure and Tony’s smile softened. He turned to kiss him, “It is cabbage patch,” He said, “But I need my come-down time too.”

Rhodey nodded, a great reinforcer of the necessity anyhow, and his hands slid under the blankets. They were warm as they wrapped around one of Tony’s feet and he sighed when they started to massage, sipping at his juice and watching the movie start.

.


End file.
